The Mortal Instruments Drabbles
by Rubynecklace
Summary: Drabbles about the Characters of The Mortal Instruments, Tales from the Shadowhunters Academy, The Dark Artifices and other stories that are in the present day. Will focus more on Characters that are not usually noticed by fans. *Spoiler Alert*Contains spoilers. Some scenes really were scene or told in the books. So if you haven't finish reading the books, then don't continue.
1. Chapter 1

Max Michael Lightwood – Bane

[Time frame: The Dark Artifices where Max is 5 years old]

"Can you please stop acting like that! I wont deal with these parties anymore. What if Max suddenly intake a faerie juice or any other fatal beverages? Do you even know the people in your party! Please, even for once! Think about him! What if he get hurt!" Alec shouted at Magnus in the middle of the mess in their apartment that were caused by a disastrous party Magnus held.

"He will not get hurt, Stop being such a paranoid. And besides, It is my apartment!" I have the right to do whatever I please!" Magnus snapped at him as he use his hands to explain things out, blue sparks came out.

"So, are you telling me to get the hell out of your apartment, If so~" Alec was so angry he almost told Magnus that he will move out. But he wasn't able to finish his sentence when they heard a weeping sound. A sound of a child crying. Max.

Alec rushed to his side to comfort the young blue boy. Max waves his hands like an imitation of Magnus a while ago, and blue sparks came out of his hands.

"Do. Not. Shout. At Daddy." Max told Magnus in a tone that remind Magnus of Alec whenever he lectures someone.

"I am not the one shouting! It's his fault."

Max waves his hand one last time. This time, blue sparks shoots out from it, and glitters bursts from his fingers, filling in the room with blue glitters. When Magnus turned around, he saw Alec covered in Glitter, and he cant held in anymore so he burst into laughter. Alec glared at him and scooped a handful of blue glitters on the floor and throw them to Magnus.

And both of them were laughing.

"I cant actually remember why am I so mad a while ago." Magnus mumbles as he scoop Alec in his arms, and strokes his hair that is now full with glitter.

"You were just telling me that this is your apartment."

"Did I say that. No ofcourse." Then Magnus pulled him in for a kiss and mumbled 'Sorry' in between the kisses.

The two of them just stopped when they heard a small voice.

"Dads are kissing each other like fish smashed! Smash Smash!"


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;"Maureen Brown/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;"[Time frame, after the events in City of Lost Souls, and before The Voicemail of Magnus Bane]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: .5in;""Simon. Simon is mine. I am Simon's Maureen." Maureen repeated the words like a mantra as she fed on the blood of the mundane she had trapped./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "Queen Maureen," She was disturbed by her second in command, Raphael Santiago./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "Oh stupid Raphael. Why have you come just now. The queen is upset!" Maureen tried to sound angry but her voice was so tiny, fit for the thirteen year old mundane turned vampire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "Stop reffering to your self like a 3suprd/sup person, So creepy." Raphael answered sarcastically before continuing, "What does the Queen Maureen wants Raphael to do for her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" She stands up and walks towards Raphael. She was wearing a pink ballerina dress adorned with bones. Fingers. Then she walks to him in a dramatic way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "Call Magnus Bane," she said, "I heard about him and Alec. Don't look at me like that. I know Alec, I have seen him on Simon's gigs and I like him because he refers at me as Simon's Maureen," she said dreamily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "Call Magnus? What the hell?" Raphael almost shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "By the way, Alec and Magnus broke up. You know that right~"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "The hell do I care~"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "Stop interrupting me stupid vampire. So I was saying, you call Magnus and ask him to take back Alec. Im a fan of their relationship, because Im a fan of Yaoi."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "I don't know what is Yaoi, and I do not wish to know what it is."Raphael almost raised his voice. There are just things that he doesn't want to know. In his life. Ever./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "Because you are an Idiot I will explain it to you. Yaoi is…."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "I am not listening, I do not wish to know~"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "Yaoi is sexual relationship between two boys~"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" "Fuck you Maureen, You just ruined my life. And I would like to state, that I would like to find a warlock to erase it from my memory."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

Julie Beauvale

[Timeframe: Tales from the Shadowhunters academy]

"By the Angel Simon! You have to promise me that the next time you walk in on Magnus and Alec having sex you have to take a video of it and give it to me! You understand!" Julie said in a loud voice so that all students in the cafeteria clearly heard it.

"Julie, you don't need to Scream." Interrupted George.

"No. In fact Julie needs a megaphone so she can announce in the entire academy how she love to fantasize about Magnus." Simon said sarcastically and let out a laugh.

"Yes, I would be happy to do that" said Julie.

"But No. I am not going to take a video of Algnus like a porn director for your own pleasure." Simon continued.

"Its Malec you dumbass! Not Algnus!"


	4. Chapter 4

Simon Lewis

[Time frame: Tales from the shadowhunter's Academy]

This is not a good Idea! Simon keeps on thinking about that this day is gonna be horrible. He had gone on dates with Izzy for 2 times, and those were horrible dates that ends up with him dropping Izzy off to the institute and giving her a handshake. Yeah right. A handshake on the first date. Zoom in for another handshake on the second night.

This time, they have decided to go on a double date with Jace and Clary. Right now, they were at Takis. Simon is sitting with Clary. Izzy is sitting infront of Simon, and Jace in front of Clary.

Everythings all right, until he felt a feet, Jace feet, on his legs. Damn it! They are playing footsie under the table. Simons mind screamed, but he cant say it without Isabelle knowing.

Jace feet keeps on caressing his legs up to his thighs and.

Suddenly Simon stand up.

"What's wrong Simon?" Clary asked?

"I don't wanna be molested by a feet" he answered in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

George Lovelace

[Timeframe: Tales from the Shadowhunter's Academy]

"RIP John Cartwright the 42nd." Simon muttered as he give his final respect to the dead rat on the bathroom.

"He is so not dead! He is just sleeping!" George said trying to lean down and use his fingers to pump the heart of the rat.

"The. Rat. Is. Dead. Throw it away so I can take a bath!" Simon insisted but George is stubborn.

Simon tried to pick up the rat to throw it away. He hold the rat by its tail, and holds it like a rotten cabbage, he is about to throw it when a portal suddenly opens and pours Isabelle Lightwood in front of him.

"Hi Simon~" the seductive voice turned to a squeal when she touched Simons hand and accidentally touched the rat that began to move and jumped to Isabelle.

"I told you he is not dead." George muttered in annoyance.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessamine Lovelace

[Timeframe: Tales from the shadowhunter's Academy]

Jessamine was inside the London institute, roaming around as the ghost floats across the institute. She looks as three shadowhunters, who are obviously not from the London institute, marches in.

"Hey George!" Jessamine called out in the corridor in her usual high pitched voice, "someone's here to visit you."

Another ghost appears in front of her. George Lovelace. A distant relative of her. Though not really for he is a mundane.

"Simon." George mumbled.

Jessamine stared at the ghost and smiles, "I have just noticed it now, but youre so gorgeous. And being beautiful, sexy and appealing runs in the blood of Lovelaces."

"I am not a real Lovelace. I am not a Shadowhunter. You know that. I wish I was one."

"I am a Lovelace. I am Shadowhunter. But I wish I was a mundane." Jessamine stated. "You know, you're handsome and you're a mundane and you are absolutely my type."

George scowled in a ghostly manner, then he laughs, "You know, technically you are my distant great great great grandmother. And I'm sorry to tell you, we are both ghosts."

"I know I know. Shut up, Shadowhunters are coming. I want to show myself to them and you will come with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Lily Chen

[Time frame: Tales from the shadowhunter Academy]

Lily was at one of Magnus' parties. She is drinking a glass of blood of human who is drunk. Thus, making her drunk.

"Magnus," she said while laughing when Magnus walks toward her.

"Lily, I know you are drunk. But I warn you, do not throw up on my couch. That goes the same with the vampires in your clan." Magnus warned her. Lily just laughed in return.

"I like Alec." She suddenly said, and Magnus stiffened behind me.

"You bitch," he answered fondly, "It is my 'boyfriend' you are talking about."

"I know, but he reminds me of Raphael whenever he gets snippy on me," Lily explained, "Raphael, Raphael. I hate him for dying. For leaving me to handle the clan."

"Unrequited love. Interesting." Magnus said, "too bad Raphael is not interested to any one."

"I know. I know." Lily said. This is the first time she ever admitted to someone what she really feels about Raphael. Suddenly Alec passed by in front of them.

"Hi Lily~"

"Raphael~" she said as she suddenly pull Alec close to her and tried to kiss him. Magnus waved his hands to push Lily away before her lips touch Alec's.

"Lily!" He said angrily as he waved his hands to turn Lily hair to green, "The next time you try to mistake Alec for Raphael and tried to harass him, ill make sure you are gonna be bald."

*Notes: It is hinted in BTAEN that Lily has unrequited love/affection for Raphael when he was still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Jem Carstairs

[Time frame: After City of Heavenly Fire]

"Tessa, what is my twitter password again?" Jem called out to Tessa who is in the kitchen.

"Its Herongraystairs!" She shouted back.

Jem typed the password and after several moments, his twitter account opened. Tessa introduced him to a lot of mundane stuffs. Ipods, Tablets, Cellphones, cameras. And also, social net working sites. He agreed when Tessa said that she's gonna make him a twitter account. Though he doesn't have any idea what it is.

Now that he has a twitter account, he doesn't know what to do with it. So she just browsed the accounts that she had followed for him. He was drinking coffee and almost choked when he encounter a certain account.

"By the angel," he said, almost in shock, and Tessa rushed toward him bringing a glass of water and give it to him.

"Why? What happened?"

"I know Church is immortal, but how come Church has a twitter account? He is just a cat. Does he have powers he recently discovered?" Jem asks in confusion.

Tessa laughed softly, "Church doesn't have powers, and he didn't created the account."

"But he just tweeted that 'Eating tuna RN'"

"Jem,That's not Church. It's the blackthorn children who made an account for him."

"But why would they do that?"

"That is a mystery Jem. Mundanes nowadays created accounts for their pets and even for imaginary characters."


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;"Simon Lovelace [Former Simon Lewis]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;"[Time Frame: After Tales from the shadowhunter's Academy]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" [Bring on the runes.] Simon typed in his phone and texted Clary./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" [Don't be stupid Simon.] She replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" [You are my Parabatai, draw some runes on me] Simon texted back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" [Yes.] Clary replied. Why does her reply is so short? Simon thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" [Draw one on my neck, on my arms, on my chest, so Ill look tough.] Simon texted her again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" [Simon, you are a shadow hunter. Not an ex convict or a guy whose body is filled with Tattoos. They are runes. Not tattoos]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" [You can create runes right? Create a rune that will make me super Hot and Handsome. I don't have the Sexy vampire Mojo because I am a shadowhunter now.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" [What?]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" [Or create a rune that will make it possible for me to travel through time and space. I want to meet Darth Vader.]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" [Theyre fictional characters Simon.] Clary said,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" [But you can create runes right? Create runes for your bestfriend]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" [SIMON SHUT UP! STOP TEXTING ME! I AM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!] Clary replied at the same time that she threw Simon some Table Napkins as they were sitting side by side at Takis./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0in; text-indent: 0in;" /p 


	10. Chapter 10

Maia Roberts

[Time frame: After the events of City of Lost Souls and before The voicemail of Magnus Bane]

Maia was on the phone trying to contact Magnus, but he isn't answering.

"He is not answering the call." Maia stated as she looks at all the faces of the people inside Luke's living room.

"Try again!" Isabelle said with authority. Her voice, high pitch.

"Look, he is not gonna answer it okay? Ive been calling him several times!"

"Then leave a message in the voice mail!" said Isabelle completely annoyed.

"Izzy, Maia's trying to do everything." Simon explained but Izzy just ignored him.

"Oh it went to voicemail," said Maia and she started to leave a message, "Hey Magnus, this is Maia Roberts of the new York werewolf clan, I called because," she stopped because she doesn't even have anything in mind to tell Magnus on why on earth is she calling, except for the fact that she was forced to do so.

She looked at the faces of the people in the room. Simon pointed out to luke and to the bathroom and holds on his stomach.

"Luke is the one who is gonna call you but he's in the bathroom." Maia continued.

"I am not in the bathroom!" Luke whispered and is annoyed that he has been mentioned.

"Tell Magnus to take Alec back. Stop stuttering Maia, it's not helping," Izzy said the very same time that Bat said "your reason sounds stupid Maia."

"What? Shut up!" she snapped, almost forgetting she was still recording the voice mail, "Luke's in the bathroom and I'm sure its food poisoning," Simon gestured something like dead as he used his fingers to draw a line to his neck, "and Luke's dying and you should come here to cure him, and meet us, or anyone else that so happens to be here." Maia said as she look at Alec standing quietly at the farther side of the room.

Izzy and Simon and Luke buried their faces to their palms and Maia declared,

"I would like to state for the record, that this is so freaking stupid and he is not gonna buy it for sure!"


End file.
